The Core will provide computer software support for the four research projects and three other cores. All of the[unreadable] projects require continuing enhancement and augmentation of the existing treatment planning,[unreadable] optimization, and delivery systems (UMPlan, UMOpt, UMTxd, VARiS) to incorporate improved and more[unreadable] advanced techniques as they are developed as part of this grant. This core will improve and enhance the[unreadable] software applications used for the studies proposed in the research projects, which will facilitate further[unreadable] study of these techniques in a routine clinical setting. The tasks of the adaptive therapy and image[unreadable] management and analysis cores will also be assisted by the development and implementation of requested[unreadable] software tools into the software systems used for that work. Projects requires implementation of new[unreadable] infrastructure, features and strategies into the planning and optimization framework, UMPlan/UMOpt;[unreadable] enhancement of planning, treatment delivery and analysis software systems for its studies[unreadable] of motion, setup uncertainty, and improved individualization of patient treatment; enhanced planning and optimization tools, and integrated analysis and use of anatomical and functional[unreadable] imaging information, to assist in the clinical studies of chemo/radiation, dose escalation and normal tissue[unreadable] sparing. The adaptive therapy and image analysis cores will be supported with software tools necessary for[unreadable] improved adaptive patient treatment, management and analysis of imaging data, and with tools which will[unreadable] assist in the exchange of data between research projects and clinical software systems. This core will provide,[unreadable] to the projects and cores, a stable, well-maintained computing environment. This includes such basic[unreadable] elements as a programming staff well versed in software design and test methodology, a comprehensive and[unreadable] reliable computer network, archives of research data, and the personnel and tools necessary for management[unreadable] and acquisition of computer resources.